


Cursed: A Supernatural One-Shot

by 16thSeasonOfSupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Fever, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Scared Dean Winchester, Seizures, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16thSeasonOfSupernatural/pseuds/16thSeasonOfSupernatural
Summary: Sam and Dean go on a simple salt and burn hunt. But, they encounter a witch, the Sam gets cursed and knocked out for a bit. Everything seems fine, but a few days later in the bunker, he has a seizure.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Cursed: A Supernatural One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL (if I did I would be rich)
> 
> Hello! This is my first fanfic. I'm not a good writer but I had this idea! I apologize ahead of time for any grammar/spelling mistakes :). HOPE YOU ENJOY!

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH AND A GOOD WRITER, AND I'M NONE OF THOSE THINGS**

_**Thank you, now enjoy this horrible writing.** _

Dean didn’t understand. It was just a normal salt and burn, sure they ran into a witch, but Sam had barely been hit. _He seemed fine the past few days_ Dean thought, anxiously looking at his convulsing brother.

._.

“COME ON SAMMY WE GOTTA GO!” Dean yelled from the kitchen of the bunker.

“Ya, Ya I know.” Sam said annoyingly. They were on their way to a simple salt and burn of the spirit of a witch.

“So get this” Sam said way too enthusiastically.

“Apparently our spirit-witch has a sister.”

“So we have to pack extra salt?” Dean asked sassly.

“No Dean, there is no evidence that the sister is dead, and even if she was, we don’t know where she’s buried” Sam said.

._.

Dean didn’t remember much, it all happened so fast. He just knew he threw the lighter down and the flames started, but then he saw a flash of purple light and then Sam on the ground, then his fight or flight mode kicked in.

“SAMMY” Dean yelled. The witch was distracted, heading for Sam. Dean took his chance.

_BANG_

“SAM!” Dean yelled again, running over to his brother. He cradled Sam, his hand tapping Sam’s cheek.

“Sammy, hey… SAM.” Just then, Sam took a gasping breath. Dean sighed in relief, and started checking Sam for injuries.

“Dean, I’m fine… I didn’t hit anything…” Sam said, shooing Dean away. Dean looked at him, his eyes reading _...really?_

“It must have just been an unconscious spell or something” Sam said, calmly trying to reassure Dean to back off. Dean sighed.

“Is she dead?” Sam said, sounding exhausted.

“...Yea, those witch-killing bullets work like a charm.”

._.

Dean stayed in Sam’s room for that night, making sure the spell was not affecting Sam. The next few days were quite normal. Some shooting practice, a simple case, and Dean making the Impala look good. It’s been almost a week since they encountered the witches, Sam and Dean had almost forgotten about it. Until breakfast the next morning.

“RISE AND SHINE SAMMY!” Dean said enthusiastically, while making pancakes and blasting Led Zeppelin in the bunker kitchen.

“Mornin’” Sam said weakly, almost slurred.

“Woah, you good? You ain’t looking so hot.” Dean said.

“Thanks…” Sam said sarcastically. “I guess I just didn’t sleep to well”

“...Okay” Dean said hesitantly. _If something was really wrong, Sam would tell him, right?_ Dean looked over at Sam, the kid looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes. He tried to think of something to say.

“...uhh… you want some coffee?” Dean said as normal as possible.

“..sure.” Sam said with a grog in his voice. Dean turned around to poor Sam some.

As Sam stood up, he felt strange. Kind of dizzy… but a tingly sensation went throughout his whole body. He knew something was really wrong. He tried to tell Dean, but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth, his entire body started to feel heavy. Dark spots started to fill his eyes, he could feel himself falling, but it was all happening so slowly. He felt himself hit the ground… and then nothing. Dean turned around to poor Sam some coffee, then he heard a dead weight fall to the hard ground below. Dean froze, he turned around, only to see Sam on the ground, convulsing.

“SAM!” Dean yelled, running over to his brother.

“SAMMY!” When Dean felt Sam, his heart stopped, the kid was so hot, it almost seemed inhuman. _What could have caused this?_ Dean thought, then he remembered.

But Dean didn’t understand. _It was just a normal salt and burn, sure they ran into a witch, but Sam had barely been hit. He seemed fine the past few days..._ Dean thought, anxiously looking at his convulsing brother. Dean ripped off his plaid shirt and put in under Sam’s head, lucky he was already on his side. Dean could see blood and foam coming from Sam’s mouth. Dean felt tears running down his face.

It was overwhelming. The sound Sam choking, his limbs thrashing, and his eyes rolled up in his skull. After what felt like eternity, Sam went limp.

“It’s okay Sammy, I gotcha… I gotcha… you’re alright.” Dean said, trying not to cry even more. Dean knew deep down that he was not trying to reassure Sam, but himself.

When Dean felt Sam’s forehead again, his adrenaline started pumping. Sam was a big kid, but Dean was strong. The adrenaline helped Dean pick up Sam, and carry him over to the bathroom. He had to get Sam’s fever down. Dean put Sam in the tub, fully clothed, and turned on the cold water. He quickly ran to the kitchen to grab some ice.

._.

After a long while of sitting anxiously, waiting for Sam to cool down, he finally came to.

“Sam… hey Sammy, open your eyes.” Dean said softly

“D’n?” Sam said quietly, his speech slurred.

“Hiya Sammy.” Dean sighed. “How’ya feelin?”

Sam started to shiver. “-c -co -cold.”

“Okay Let’s get you out of here,” Dean said reassuringly. The 5 yards from the bathroom to the bed felt like 100. Sam was almost a dead weight. When they finally made it over to the bed, Sam plopped down and snuggled in the sheets. Dean took his temperature, 101.7, Dean sighed in relief.

“D’n?” Sam asked, his voice muffled in the covers.

“Yea?”

“m’ t’red.” Sam said, his eyes already closed.

Dean let out a little chuckle. “M’kay Sammy, go to sleep.” By the time Dean finished his sentence, Sam was already out.

._.

While Sam slept, Dean was in the library doing research on spells, trying to figure out what Sam was hit with. After what felt like forever, Dean found his answer.

 _A fever spell?_ Dean thought. _Really? Jeez, she must have been a rookie or something, I mean she was the youngest._ Dean smiled to himself. He read on. It was a one time thing, the fever slowly rises until the person dies, unless you get the temperature down. Dean looked at other stuff to make sure Sam was going to be okay, he called Bobby to double-check.

Everything seemed okay. Dean was relieved. He was still going to give Sam fever reducers for the next week or so. Dean sat back in his chair, looking at the shelves in the kitchen. His eyes met the whisky...

“I need a drink.”

**Hi! Soooo this is my first Fanfic. I'm not a good writer, but I just had this idea!**

**If any good writers want to rewrite, just let me know please! I would really like to see this idea become a readable story.**

**I would love to hear your feedback! <3**


End file.
